When Will I See You Again?
by writerchic16
Summary: [PostVengeance oneshot] Heartbroken Martha is visited by a special someone. MarthaJonathan


**When Will I See You Again?**

Summary: Post-Vengeance one-shot Heartbroken Martha is visited by a special someone. MarthaJonathan

A/N: No, this is not AU, but I really wanted to write it. For some reason I've been in a romantic/tragic writing mood lately. Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a phase. Oh, and any predictions I insinuate about Lionel's future plans or any future events are purely my thoughts and not in any way based on spoilers. Again, they are completely not true – if they happen to pan out, it is entirely coincidential. Or I'm just a really good guesser.

Game time! There's a slight "Charmed" crossover in here, though it's not directly mentioned. Can you pick it out?

* * *

Martha sobbed into her late husband's jacket, breathing in every scent she could possibly detect. Lionel had only left minutes ago, but she hadn't been able to wait to break down. She wasn't sure why she chose this moment to let loose, but she didn't care. She was so confused. Why had he given back that money? She knew damn well that it hadn't been out of the goodness of his heart, despite his "kind" words.

Confused…she had been feeling that every second since Jonathan died. Without her husband, her best friend, her source for advice, it was nearly impossible for her to make any decision whatsoever. He would have known how to deal with Lionel, and if the situation was reversed she was positive he would be able to handle Clark's anger better than she was. She had barely been able to get through the past few days. How was she supposed to go on with the rest of her life?

Martha picked up her head from the jacket, startled. _What the…?_ Whipping around on the trunk she had been sitting on, her jaw fell open Opposite from where she was standing, on the other side of the loft, was a swirling mass of blue and white lights.

Momentarily she was torn between screaming for help and continuing to stare in awe. Chances were good that a meteor mutant was about to materialize right before her eyes. Noting that the swirls were almost formed and that she wouldn't have time to run, she grabbed a flashlight from a nearby table and held it like a baseball bat.

"Call it wishful thinking, but I was kind of hoping for a warmer welcome."

The flashlight clattered to the floor. "Jonathan…how?" Martha shook her head, sure she must be dreaming. Or going insane. She really hoped it was the former. "This can't be! You're _dead_…I saw the body in the casket…"

"Sh, Martha, honey." Stepping forward, Jonathan gripped her shoulders in an effort to calm her. "Yes, I am dead. And no, you're not crazy or dreaming. This is real."

She almost fell over from the shock of his familiar touch, something she never thought she would feel again. He was so…real. He was even wearing his typical jeans and button-down plaid shirt. "But…how in the world…?"

Jonathan removed his hands in order to use one of them to scratch his head and paced. "Um, that's sort of hard to explain."

Her body chilly all of a sudden, Martha closed the space between them and wrapped him in a hug. "You know what, I don't care how you're here. I missed you so much. Things have been so much more hectic without you it's – "

Jonathan gave her a long kiss. "I've missed you too."

"Wow," Martha sighed, savoring the kiss. Leaning her head on his chest and putting her arms around his waist, she asked, "Not that I'm ungrateful, but _why_ are you here? I mean, I don't have proof of it, but most widows don't get a visit from their dead husbands."

"Oh no, you're right, most don't," Jonathan laughed, then guided her over to the couch. When they were both seated, he started, "There's a reason that I'm here."

"Can't you stay until Clark is back, so you can tell us together?" Martha begged. "I don't know where he is right now but he has to be getting home soon. He'll want to see you so much; he's been so frustrated about everything."

"No, I'm sorry," Jonathan replied sadly. "I'm only allowed a little while."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "'Allowed'? By who?"

"Again, tough to explain…" Jonathan answered.

Shaking her head, Martha wondered, "It's funny, I was so thrilled to see you I stopped thinking about how this is possible….so, what are you, exactly?"

Jonathan shot her an amused smile. "Excuse me?"

Embarrassed, Martha clarified, "I mean, a ghost, an angel…"

"Oh, well, that's complicated, like I said, but if you wanted a simplified version," Jonathan hesitated before adding, "Not that I don't think you can handle it, it's just we're short of time."

"I understand," Martha assured him.

Jonathan grinned. "Right, good. As I was saying, if you want the simplified version, I'm…a guardian angel."

Martha sat back on the couch, stunned. Clearing her throat, she joked, "My son's an alien, my husband's a guardian angel. It really is a miracle I'm not insane."

"Well, the fact that you're a very strong woman must have something to do with it," Jonathan pointed out.

"Thanks," Martha paused. "Wait…_a_ guardian angel?"

"Well, most guardian angels have more than one charge," Jonathan responded. "But you and Clark will always be my favorite."

"I have a guardian angel now," Martha smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "That's very comforting. And that Clark has a guardian angel when he really needs one."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Jonathan revealed, nervously running a hand through his hair. "I just need to make sure you know a few things."

"Like what?" Martha prodded.

"Like, that I'll always be watching over you. And that I love you with all my heart," Jonathan replied, refusing to let himself cry. "I never got to say that to you. I never got to say good-bye."

Martha encompassed him in another hug. "How do you think I've been feeling? That night keeps playing over and over in my head. I said good-bye to you in the hospital. They thought they could revive you; you were on a respirator but there was little hope even then…"

"I heard it," Jonathan told her. "I don't know how, but I did. And the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world right then was to be able to say it back."

Martha sighed, casting an anxious glance to the loft window. "I wish you could talk to Clark. It'd really help him."

"Martha, don't worry. He's fine," Jonathan looked too, knowing that his wife was hoping that she would see her son super-speeding down the front walk in the next few seconds. "He's angry now, but he'll get over it soon enough. After a few months he'll be back to normal. For him, anyway."

"It can't be normal. You won't be here," Martha pointed out. "And what am I supposed to do? I feel so helpless just standing by while his emotions bottle up."

"Just be there for him," Jonathan advised. "Sure, there will be ups and downs. His temper might let loose, but in the end he'll be okay. Trust me. Angel's honor."

Smiling, Martha leaned her head on his shoulder. "Even in death you're the one person who can console me when I'm scared."

"It's what I'm here for. And always will be," Jonathan promised, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but…what happened with Lionel Luthor?" Martha asked, straightening up. "What's his motive? Does he want to take advantage of my new government position? Or is it…something else? I'm almost ashamed to admit I think he has feelings for me. Before when he confronted me about the money we were so close I was hit with a huge whiff of expensive cologne."

Jonathan laughed, but became serious when he realized his wife hadn't meant it as a joke. "Sorry, but I had to laugh at how right you were. To answer your question, it's both. There's a reason I never trusted Lionel Luthor. If I were you, I'd keep a wary eye on him at all times. If he tries to push you in any direction, stand your ground."

"I was planning on it." Martha's tone was ice cold, remembering how Lionel had acted mere minutes ago. Acting totally sincere, that he was throwing away that money out of sympathy, claiming that he was her friend. She had her doubts then; this only confirmed it. "Thanks for the warning. I think I'll be able to stand up to him knowing that you're by my side."

"You bet I will." Jonathan's smile faded. "I have to go."

Martha's face fell instantly. "What? No! A few more minutes, please…"

"Honey, the longer we're together the harder this is going to be." The both stood, and Jonathan looked her in the eye. When a tear rolled down her cheek, he felt like crying too. "Tell Clark I love him…"

"No!" Martha cried, her head buried into his shoulder. "No! You can't leave me again!"

"I'm not leaving you. I never will." The hug Jonathan gave her was the tightest he ever had.

Martha had shed so many tears that she was starting to hiccup. "I love you."

"I love you too, Martha." Their following kiss was a passionate one, their last one. Separating them, Jonathan stood still, preparing to disappear. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Jonathan." Martha watched, mesmerized, as he dematerialized in the same blue and white lights.

Left alone, Martha's eye fell on the jacket she had left on the trunk. Picking it up and folding it over her arm, she turned to go back down the loft stairs. It was too painful to be there anymore.

* * *

A/N: Probably the sappiest thing I've ever written. It sucks, I know, I just needed to write it. 


End file.
